Securing a large area or perimeter can be very costly. A typical solution is to install a fence or a camera system along the perimeter of the secured area. However, these systems (e.g., camera system) typically require power, have a small field-of-view, and are generally vulnerable to breaking down or sabotage. Alternatively, an aerial reconnaissance of the secured area can be provided-using drones, airplanes or satellites. The problem with such solutions are the cost. As the size of a protected site increases, the cost of perimeter protection increases. And often, a perimeter is bordering a road or access road which is beyond an installed fence or other barrier. Therefore, traffic patterns and people near the fence will most often go unnoticed when using traditional fence protection technologies. In these situations, potential intruders stalking the facility will not be detected and an early warning for such act ivies will go unnoticed. A cost effective solution to this or the like scenarios is highly desirable.